If It Were Only That Easy
by Ithoughthiswaslove
Summary: Seth hasn't imprinted, but that all changes when he goes to Kristen Greene's concert. Who is she really? & how does she know Seth? this is his story about finding out that imprinting isn't all that it's cracked up to be. SETHxBELLA M for rape and languag
1. Chapter 1

Tick Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick Tock...

I've written songs in the dark  
I've felt inspired in the dark  
I hide myself in the dark  
Used to be afraid of the dark  
Those in the light know we die in the dark

There's only artificial light here  
My flaws hide well here  
I used to be afraid of cluttered noises  
Now I'm afraid of silence

Fill this space Idle words  
I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did.

Now I am mute despite myself  
All of them are gone  
The silence overtakes me  
The idle words forsake me and I am left to face me  
I'm held accountable  
For every idle word  
Curse the idle words

I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did.

Glory shows up  
Exposes us  
I'm naked here  
Forsaken here, by the dark, by the dark, damn the dark

I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me in side this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did  
Like you did

Kristen Greene's vocals reverted around the room, and I swung my head to the music, in a way that made me probably look like a chick. Yet, I didn't care. Her voice...It was just so perfect. Not nasally, not too soft, but not too loud, slow and soft, but loud and kick-ass at the same time. Somehow, her voice sent me on a high. Her voice was like a drug to me. Like I was a drug addict, and she was my own special brand of herion. I had an obsession, but so did Embry, my best friend. His was probably as bad as mine. The best part about that obsessed friend, was that he got concert tickets. You heard me, concert tickets. Oh! and guess who he's bringing.

...

It's me. Duh..._and I thought _I _was dumb. Psh..._

I giggled as I thougt about it, making me even more like a chick then before, but still, I _am_ obsessed, remember?

Well, getting back to that...

The blue shirt, or the black one? _Sigh. _Black.

Then again...

After twenty minutes of changing, and debating with myself, I decided on some dark jeans, a worn out grey-ish blue shirt, with some converse, like every day. Just a casual look, _my style._

By this time, I was drinking some orange juice, and talking to Leah, my older sister.

"See, and then Jared yells at _me_ for ruining _his_ phone. He's the one who phased, not me so I don't-" She went on, her face framing in annoyance. Phasing.

Well, about that...I'm a werewolf.

...

Suprised? I thought so.

If you weren't, go get your brain checked out, because that shit just isn't normal.

Ha-Ha. That's comming from a werewolf. Am I the only one finding that ironic? Well by that silence, I guess that is a yes...wow, just trying to lighten the modd here random people in my head.

Maybe I am just crazy...heh, oh well!

I am from La Push, a Quileute. An indian, yes, are you racist?!

...

No? Good.

I turned into a werewolf six months ago, and now my life will forever be changed, because you know what? We have this thing called imrpinting. When we find our soulmates, and our other halves and all that. Everyone has an imprint, but Me, Embry, and Leah.

Leah's life, is worse though. Sam, my alpha, and Leah, were that little middle school couple, through high school, until he phased, and saw Emily. Sweet and caring cousin Em. His life took a turn for the better, as to where Leah's took a wrong turn, and she's trying to find her way back. He imrptined on my cousin. Leah's cousin. I had to watch the pain, the pain of watching the one youloved, with your _cousin. _As if Leah weren't jealous already of Emily, and her flawless skin, or her perfect height, the perfect body, she had the perfect everything. Leah, was pretty, like mom, and she was tall. She had a slim figure, and pretty black eyes like mine and mom's. She had glossy black hair like dad's. It hought she was pretty, but she didn't. Her pain, made me fall into pain. She was my sister. It hurt to see her curled into a corner every day, catatonic, my mother had said. She wouldn't respond to anything, or anyone. Sam came, and I slipped. I was screaming so loud, people eight doors down could probably hear it. I remember the last thing I said to him before I completely lost it.

"You mother fucker! You think you can just waltz in here and act like it's okay! Well it's not okay!"

Boom.

"You see what I mean? It's Jared's fault!" Leah sighed.

"I get what you mean. He phased, and he lost cotrol, technically it's his fault." I smirked. Leah nodded thoughtfully.

The door bell rang, and I ran to get it. I opened the door up, and I saw Embry, smilling like an idiot. I should be talking. I'm the one practically pissing myself because of this.

"Embry! What up man?" I welcomed him in, ushering him to the kitchen.

"Nothing much dude, nothing much..." He said, nonchalant.

"You gotta be kidding me. You look like you're going to piss yourself!" I laughed.

"Like your not excited?" I shrugged.

"Okay. YEAH!" I blurted out, earning an eye roll from Leah. Me and Embry started babbling excidedly about the concert. What songs she was going to sing, what she would wear, what she would say, if she messed up, if she did perfect. Everything nd anything. We probably looked and sounded like some little school girls to Leah, but I couldn't care less. I was too damn excided to care.

By the time we made it to Embry's truck, we were out of stuff to talk about.

"So..." I began, trying to fill the silence.

"You think I'll imprint Seth?" Embry glanced at me. He seemed to care about my oppinion so much. I really couldn't help but feel sorry for Emrby Call. He was around the guys, and imprints more then anyone of us, the imprintless, so I'm guessing it's pretty painful. I would feel sad too. I wish I could just help him, but I really couldn't.

"The day will come Embry." I paused. "Who knows, maybe you'll imprint on Kristen." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He laughed, and ruffled my hair.

"Just don't get _too _jealous buddy." He warned playfully. "Maybe I will." I rolled my eyes while removing is hand from my head.

"Maybe I'll imprint on her." I joked. "Who knows!" We both barked out in laughter.

An hour later, after joking around about who we might imprint on, we arrived in Seatle. The erves were getting to me as I walked into the stadium. Some very large body gaurds let us in after we handed them our tickets. When we walked in, I told Embrry I would meet him at our seats, because I had to laughed, and said alright.

So we went out seperate ways. I walked the opposite way of him, and turned right. Kept walking, and turned left. Soon enough, the crowds were gone, and I was alone. i shook my head.

I was trying to get to the bathrooms, and took a wrong turn, because I was now on tiled floor, in a hallway, were there were tons of doors everywhere. I sighed,and kept walking. I kept turning corners, right, left, right, left, right, left, until my next right, made me run into a frantic woman. We both fell right on our asses. I got up quickly, and extended my hand. she didn't repond, and I took this time to examine her.

Her mahogany hair hug in her eyes, and contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Her clothes were punk, but had a girly switch to them. she was wearing fishnet tights, and a neon green and black tutu. Her shirt was corset-like, lacey, and leather tight. Her shoes were the classical converse, in black, like mine. I almost laughed at how even if she wore a skirt, she wore converse. It showed she was different though.

When she looked up, I noticed two things.

One, her eyes. They were deep and endless. Like a pool with no bottom. Just endless swirls. They had beautiful flecks of gold and violet in them, which made them even more beautiful. Her eyes were red and puffy though, as if she had been crying for a while. Then, I felt the pain, and anger.

Who did this? Who could make such an angel cry? Who would possibly want to hurt someone so sweet and innocent? I would rip them apart. they can't just-

Then, the second thing.

This was Kristen Greene.

Oh. My. God.

I just knocked down Kristen Greene.

"I-I am so sorry!" I apoligized, while stuttering, obviously embarrassed. she aughed, and took my hand, pulling herself up.

I noticed another thing.

Her hand shocked as it touched mine. Not painfully, but it burned, in a kind of comforting way, that left me speechless. I couldn't even talk. she probably thinks I'm mentally chalanged or something. God say somthing Seth!

"W-why aren't you on stage?" I asked, confused.

"I got-" a man rounded the corner. He was _huge._

"Greene!" He boomed. "Get your ass down here!"

Something raged inside me as he screamed at Kristen. _My _Kristen. Mine. No one should scream at an angel. No one should scream at _my _angel. _My angel? What he fuck am I thinking?_

I started trembling at the man's words. He was so harsh. So forceful. so angry.

The shaking had grown violent. Kristen noticed, and slowly brought her hand to my arm.

"Are you alright?" The words, and her touch, made me stop shaking right away, and I smiled.

"I'm fine Kristen-"

"Kris. you are?" I laughed at her interuptions. She did not like the name Kristen. Kris _did _suit her. She looked more like a Kris, not Kristen.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater." She froze, and I heard her choke back a laugh.

"D-do you know Leah Clearwater?" I froze.

"She's my sister..." I laughed. Her eyes went completely wide.

"SETHY!" No one had called me that since Bella did. Isabella Swan. Leah's best friend who moved away to Australia six years ago.

"Now that we're all aquainted, LET'S GO KRISTEN!" He yelled. She kissed my cheek.

"I'll explain later. Bye!" She ran off, laughing infront of that big burly guy.

She left, and I placed my hand on my cheek where she kissed me, smiling.

I just imprinted on Kristen Greene, and I had no chance.

You're all probably thinking,

"Just talk to her you damn idiot!"

_**If It Were Only That Easy...**_

- -

- -

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Only One Review?! Not good! Not good at all! Please review! not that hard! you don't even have to have an account! ;)

Only one thing left to do-

Seth- **What?**

Me-** I own Seth, but not twilight.**

Seth- **YOU DO NOT OWN ME!**

me-** Sigh, there's always next chapter...**

- -

- -

_**If It Were Only That Easy...**_

_ _

_ _

I ran as fast as I could, trying to finding the lobby, ignoring all the weird looks people kept giving me as I sprinted through the halls and booths. The tile felt like it wasn't even touching my feet I was running so fast. I just wanted to see her. I wanted to hear her...I couldn't stand that feeling. In the pit of my stomach, an ache was forming, and the ache grew. It grew until my chest was burning, as if I was on fire. Invisable fire, since there was nothing there. The imprint pull, was the pull I had been yearning, the one I was waiting for, _that pull, _was now making me feel so broken, and yet so wonderful at the same time. I just _had _to see her.

So I followed the pull, toward the concert doors, I was hearing screams, and I could even hear her voice. I smiled, as I pushed the doors open, and walked down the aisles until I reached row E. I looked through the seats, and found Embry, who was raising an eyebrow at me. I made my way through the line, until I found my empty seat, and plopped down, smiling like the dork I am. I began thinking of her, and my smile grew.

"Seth? What's going on?" I gave a dazed look to the stage, and let my head fall back, smiling.

It took him about three seconds until-

"YOU IMPR-" I clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide, and I waited for a second, before letting go of his mouth, slowly nodding, and rolling my eyes. Only Embry, as Jacob would say. Since we were at a concert, I looked around and made sure no one had heard what Embry said. Luckily, no one noticed, since they were too focused on the stage. Right after I let go of Embry's mouth, he bombarded me with questions.

"On who man? Is she hot? Did you get her number? What's her name? Does she have a sister? Dude tell me!" He rushed out, juming up and down in his seat, causing me to burst out laughing. He looked like a six year old that just got a new puppy. Although it did make me a bit angry that anyone would think of Kristen as hot. She's beautiful, and not to mention that she will be mine. _I hope anyway..._

"Kristen Greene. She's beautiful. No I didn't get her number. She doesn't have a sister." I kept smiling like a damn fool. His face was priceless. It was a mix between jealousy, hapiness, shock, and a bit of pain. Probably because he and Leah were left.

We talked a while more, about my plans, until I heard a voice over the speakers. An angel's voice. _My angel's voice. _I turned to the stage, grinning.

She was wearing the samething as before, except, her tutu was yellow now. Still neon. Her hair was more spiky, and her makeup was defined with black. She was gorgeous.

"Helloooo Seattle! How are we doing tonight?!" Kristen screamed through the mic. This was followed by many cheers and clapping. She smiled, calmly. I grinned, and sighed like the girl I was.

She got her guitarists out on stage. Then the drummer came out, and the two backups. They all had the same theme. The two backups had purple and hot pink skinny jeans, with black lacy tank tops, both wearing small black heeled shoes. The drummer and the two guitarists were wearing dark jeans, and one had a dar-ish neon blue shirt, and the other guitarist had and orange one. The drummer had a green muscle shirt. They all wore worn out converse like Kris.

"This is called, the only exception." She opened her beautiful pink lips and began singing.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh---

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

The only exception...she swung around at the last part, as she looked down thoughtfully. Her eyes trained to the floor. Kriss had a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, her lips parted slightly. The crowd screamed, and me and Embry had to cover our ears, but we screamed too.

"The next song is dedicated to my childhood friend, Leah. Who I miss dearly. I love you!" I froze in my place, thinking. I turned my head a fraction, and he was staring at me. We both stared at each other for a moment.

'You don't think that's _our _Leah, do you?" Embry asked. I shrugged thoughtfully, shocked...

_Off with your head  
Dance 'til you're dead  
Heads will roll, Heads will roll.  
Heads will roll On the floor_

_Glitter on the west streets  
Silver over everything  
The rivers all wet  
You're all chrome_

_Dripping with alchemy  
Shiver stop shivering  
The glitter's all wet  
You're all chrome_

_The men cry out the girls cry out  
The men cry out the girls cry out  
The men cry out, oh no  
_

_The men cry out the girls cry out  
The men cry out the girls cry out  
The men cry out, oh no_

_Off with your head  
Dance 'til you're dead  
Heads will roll, Heads will roll  
Heads will roll On the floor_

_You can last  
Take the past  
Shut your eyes  
Realize_

_Glitter on the west streets  
Silver over everything  
The glitter's all wet  
You're all chrome  
You're all chrome_

_Oh oh_

_Off off off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off off off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off off off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_

The song got her doing weird, hilarious dances, and making us all laugh. Everyone was up, dancing through the whole song. She looked so carefree, and beautiful. She had a wonderful smile on her pale, creamy skin. Her eyes glowed with excitement. I loved that look. I hoped that she would smile like that for me one day. _The thought, just made me smile._

"This is a song." Kriss paused, while the brought out a key board for her, and she sat on a small bench behind it. "about my past." she finished, as she began playing a haunting melody. This song was heart breaking. The way she concentrated so hard on the keys in front of her made her look like she was trying not to cry. I just wanted to comfort her. She looked pained, as she began singing. Ever so slowly.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

She continued playing, and haunting the whole room with the lullaby. She finally hit the last chord, and everyone went crazy. Embry did too. He was whistling, and clapping, and cheering.

But me, nothing. I just stood there. While everyone screamed and clapped, I stood completely ridget at Embry's side

Kristen was crying. _Crying. My imprint was crying._

I stood there, and wished I could go up and comfort her, and she would stay in my arms and thank me...like a dream.

_**If it were only that easy...**_

- -

- -


	3. Chapter 3

Review! and thankyou to those who have! i have updated three days in a row now! which is good for me! I do it right after school, but today was hard, casue i went for mexican with my mum and big bro, and thn went to dance til eight. It is now ten, because I was stuck, Anyway! it is a pretty boring chappy, mostly songs she sings.

**One last thing-**

**Seth- What?!**

**Me- Oh! Seth! Heyy... (batts eyeashes)**

**Seth- I HAVE A LOVE INTEREST!**

**Me-Hey dont yell at me! I can kill Be-Kristen If I want to! So shut your mouth before I make this chapter too descriptive in a certain PART!**

**Seth- Gosh....Sorry.**

**Me- No, Im sorry, I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Seth- You do own me though!**

**Me- REALLY?!**

**Seth- Hehe Nope!**

**Me- Aww..jerk... :'(**

Maybe next chapter...

- -

- -

_**If it were only that easy...**_

_ _

_ _

**KPOV (Kristen)**

I gulped, scared to death of the man only few feet behind me. I was crying, feeling like a total baby. _You imagined it Bella, don't worry..._

But I didn't. I knew what happened. I remember. I cannot forget. It wil forever ve burned into my memory. His face, his eyes, his mouth, his words. Everything made me cry. and then, a memory hit me, like a load of bricks.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked into my dressing room, totally at ease after a concert. When I walked in, Lucas was there. Of course, I wasn't frightened, just suprised. Lucas was my band's drummer, he was a close friend even. I didn't think anything of it. Just...normal._

_"God!" I blurted, obviously shocked. "You scared me!" I laughed. "Yougotta warn me-" Before I knew it, I was on the floor, my face planted againt the ground._

_He hit me. He punched me. He just punched me in the face..._

_"You make another noise, I will slit your throat. You hear me?!" That shut me up. So I lay there, my face aching, and my head throbbing. He leaned down, pinning me to the hard tile. He turned me around, so I faced him. Then I realized what he was doing. What he was trying to do everytime he would ask me over, after band practice. Everytime he wanted us to be alone. It was what he wanted._

_Me. He wanted my body, my innocence, my...my-_

_I felt pushed his lips to mine, angrily. I was shocked, and I didn't respond, so he stopped and slapped me. Hard, obviously angry._

_"You'll enjoy this. You will..." He paused a moment, smiling sweeetly, innocently, like a little child. "Bella."_

_I was so shocked, I didn't notice him take off his shirt._

_I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes, and my stomach churned, repulsed. I couldn't breathe even, because it would catch in my sore throat and cause even more pain. My mind was going crazy, thinking of what I could do, what I couldn't._

_I was so busy thinking, that I didn't realise he took off his jeans, tossing them in the same pile as his shirt._

_I was so busy worrying, I didnt see that he brought my skirt down to my ankles._

_I was so frightened, that I couldn't respond, as he slipped off my tank._

_I was so terrified, and shocked, that I couldn't do anything, as he raped me, over, and over, and over, until I passed out, bloody on the dressing room floor._

_"You little whore." He smiled. "You little whore..."_

_PRESENT_

I was brought back, by the screaming and cheering of my fans. I shook it off, and put on a fake smile. I introduced our newest song Alice.

"This is a song about getting lost in a fantasy. A fantasy that you'll get used to. This is our new song, entitled, Alice." The whole crowd erupted in cheers, and I smiled happily, in real excitement.

_Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh_

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry..._

The crowd burst into screams, and whistles and clapping. Cheering for me and my band. I felt content at that moment, but it slipped awy quickly. A feeling in the pit of my stomach ached my heart. The feeling made me want to double over and cry. The weird bubbly feeling I had earlier dissapeared, and I realized something then.

The pull wasn't towards _something, _It was toward _someone._

The realization came fast.

I shook the thought off though, not feeling trusting towards whoever this was for. Never will I get too close. I began thinking of a song to sing next.. I thought until-

"This is Imperfect is the new perfect." I dismissed. The guitar began, and I waited for me cue...

_Compare the way my body looks to the magazines  
Don't know why everybody's buying into the scene  
So I'm gonna drive down the boulevard  
Not caring who has a faster car  
Tone down the makeup and the noise  
'Cause what's inside will bring the boys_

I don't wanna look like you because  
You're too perfect, too perfect  
And I don't want to fill your shoes because  
It's not worth it, it's not worth it  
I don't fit the mold  
I am real  
Too colorful to conceal  
Imperfect is the new perfect  
Imperfect is the new perfect

If skin and bones is the secret to all your happiness  
Then pop your pills 'cause the money  
is never gonna last  
So save the plastic for the toys  
Come out your shell, just make a noise  
I'm gonna run, I'm gonna live  
I'm gonna smile and not fit in  
I'm gonna dance, I'm gonna strut  
I'll shake my curves and not give a fuck

I don't wanna look like you because  
You're too perfect, too perfect  
And I don't want to fill your shoes because  
It's not worth it, it's not worth it  
I don't fit the mold  
I am real  
Too colorful to conceal  
Imperfect is the new perfect  
Imperfect is the new perfect

Just dry your eyes, you're beautiful  
I understand, it's logical  
'Cause these images are everywhere  
They'll make believe, so don't compare  
I will not compare

We're every shape and size  
You know we're just perfect, just perfect  
We love our hips, our thighs  
Because they're just perfect, just perfect  
I don't fit the mold, I am real  
I'm too colorful to conceal  
Imperfect is the new perfect  
Imperfect is the new perfect

I don't wanna look like you because  
You're too perfect, too perfect  
And I don't want to fill your shoes because  
It's not worth it, it's not worth it  
I don't fit the mold  
I am real  
Too colorful to conceal  
Imperfect is the new perfect  
Imperfect is the new perfect  
Imperfect is the new perfect  
Imperfect is the new perfect  
Imperfect is the new perfect  
Imperfect is the new perfect 

I, being Bella, only began crying, as I heard my drummer say low enough, as I went past.

"Whore."

I told the crowd we were taking a break.

When I got off stage, I _ran. I didn't want to have a break down infront of anyone, so I just ran._

_I just ran..._

_and ran..._

_and ran..._

I ran for miles, outside the stadium, sprinting even, until I reached a weird place called La Push.

_Where have I heard that before...?_

I began walking, as I reached the forest edge.

I stumbled in, and began crying, with my knees bent up toward my chest, and my head resting on top. I began singing, to calm down.

_I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with-

I froze, as I heard a voice behind me. They came close to my ear, whispering.

"You smell..._mouthwatering..."_

_I wanted to run...I wanted to just attack him..._

_**If it were only that easy...**_

- -

- -

**PRESS IT!**

**V**


	4. I apoloize

**Author's Note Only For Now!**

**Alright...I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long! And I feel just so bad! I have been wroking on my story Scarred Love (On my other account, link on profile if you wanna check it out) It has like...102 reviews, and I just got chapter 7 on...how epic is that? ^_^**

**Well, then, I couldn't help but remembering my other account and was just like *alm forehead* DOH!**

**This Authors note will be replaced with the next chapter soon (today, tomorow).**

**I am very sorry for the trouble of not updating...**

**NIkki**


End file.
